


Happy Father´s Day... To Who?

by drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: Sam, Bill or Harry, whatever her real father is, Sophie is more than excited to spend her first father s day with the three men, responsable for her existence.





	Happy Father´s Day... To Who?

**Author's Note:**

> For Who it may concern, it´s my new story on Mamma Mia, this time honoring Father´s day.
> 
> The story bellow, takes place in the first movie, between the wedding pary (Take A Chance On Me) and the scene where Sky and Sophie left with the boat, so it´s more like an extra scene for the movie.
> 
> If it isn´t too hard, let´s pretend it took a week, between the two scenes.
> 
> Hope you like the story. And again, for the ones (guest or not) who can´t cope with my writting, i have the solution: roll down to the next story, i don´t care about your opinion, i´m writting these stories for me and not for you.
> 
> Have a great time

**HAPPY FATHER´S DAY… FOR WHO?**

That day, Sophie was in a state of happiness that she's never really felt this time of year. It was only week ago, that she finally found out who her father was. Better yet, she found out three men that could possibly be her father. Since her mother didn't know who her real father was, the 20-year old girl insisted that the three of them; Sam, Bill and Harry, would all be part of her life. Since the day in question happened to be Father's Day, Sophie decided to get all three men a gift, even though she didn´t know, which one was her father.

_/_

Sophie had planned the day out, and it went perfectly. In the morning, she went on a boat ride with Bill and she gave him a new sailor's hat, which he loved, and they spent the whole morning, just traveling around the isle and talking about the past.

''Sophie, tell me about yourself. If you are my daughter, I want to know more about you; your hobbies, things you like to do… stuff like that.'' Bill said ''Do you always hide things from your mom?'' he laughed, and Sophie blushed.

"oh no, sending you guys the invitation for the wedding, was the first time I did something without my mom knowing. We never hide anything for each other''

''oh!'' Bill raised an eyebrow ''have you gone to college, or do you intend to?'' he changed the subject

''i started doing medicine at the Aristotle University Thessaloniki, two years ago, but didn't even finish the first semester'' she said ''mom got sick and I had to abandon the place and get back home to take care of her and the hotel''

''Donna sick?'' Bill seemed surprised ''that's new''

''she isn't as healthy as she shows, she got sick a lot, she has a kidney problem, aside from other health issues'' Sophie smirked awkwardly ''but I'm not mad, for having stop my studies… at least, I met Sky there''

''Was he going to be a doctor too?''

''No, he graduated with a degree in technology engineering"

''he's a nice guy'' Bill nodded ''where is he?''

''he took the time to make a list of what we're going to need in our trip tomorrow… his parents live in Russia and he can't afford a plane ticket'' Sophie said

''I see…hey, why don´t you call me Dad, instead of Bill?'' Bill Suggested and Sophie smiled

''can i?''

''why not? I´m 1/3 your dad, you can call me Dad,, Daddy, Papa… or even Bampá, which is 'Dad' in Greek''

''Dad is just fine'' Sophie laugh ''thanks for accepting the invitation for the wedding, Dad!'' Sophie said

''well, everything for my daughter'' Bill joked ''but I still hope that you get married someday''

''I will Dad, I will'' Sophie kissed Bill´s forehead and they change the subject to something else.

_/_

After the boat ride, Sophie ran back to the hotel, to get Harry´s gift and gone meet him at the small restaurant her mom once auditioned.

As she expects, her second possible dad, received her with open arms and give her a bear hug, as soon as she approached him.

''my girl! You look beautiful''

''thanks! Happy father´s day, Harry'' Sophie blushed

''hey, no 'Harry' I'm your 1/3 father, you can call me as such, if you want''

''ok'' Sophie laugh ''Daddy then, sounds like Harry''

''it sounds good to me'' Harry laughed ''let's go eat''

It was a pleasant lunch. Harry, as well as, Bill, also asked Sophie about graduation and she told him the same story and also how she met Sky.

''he seems to like you very much!'' Harry smiled

''he´s a nice guy…sometimes he´s too nice can be a little annoying, but I really do love him though''

''why didn't you take the opportunity to marry him then?'' Harry asked

''I don't know…'' Sophie sighed ''maybe we wanted to think better… I mean, we love each other, but getting marry is a step too far, I think''

''well, I hope you and Sky have the time to think, during your trip tomorrow'' Harry smiled ''I may have met you only a week ago, but I want the best for you… and so do Bill and Sam''

''thanks Daddy… and it´s time to you found someone to love as well'' Sophie said

''oh, nah, better no!'' Harry blushed slightly as he took a sip of his drink

''oh, come on Daddy!'' Sophie insisted ''there´s a lot of handsome men around the island… our cook, Mr. Pythagoras, is very nice…and cute, you would like to meet him''

''well, well, look at my little girl, huh? Very funny, Sophie, first you send invitations to strangers, without your mother´s knowledge and now playing matchmaker for one of your dads… I should have appeared sooner'' Harry teased Sophie, who couldn't help but laugh.

_/_

''that´s it! It´s the last straw!'' Donna angrily huffed ''since you three decided to show up on my island, out of nowhere, Sophie forgot that we had planned a special day today!'' she said, making Sam roll his eyes.

It happened that since early that day, Sophie left the hotel to spend the day with her fathers, kind of 'forgetting' her mother and in turn, leaving Donna jealous.

''Donna, calm down love, Sophie would never forget you, but it´s a new thing for her, she never really had a father before. and she's kind of excited to know that she found us''

''she never needed a father and she does not need one now!'' Donna snapped '' this is it, you should never have appeared in the first place ... and I'm not talking about the wedding, or our sudden marriage, I'm talking about 1979''

''I…'' Sam seemed kind of confused ''if you want, I can go away again and spend father´s day alone in my old place'' Sam said and suddenly, made Donna regret being snappy and, instantly sorry for her husband.

It happens that after finding out about Sophie and marring Donna, Sam´s other children, basically disowned him so, if it weren´t for Sophie, he would've spent the day alone… in bed. However, he needed to share her with other two guys, but at least he got it to spend it with one of kids.

''oh, no, Sam!'' Donna rushed to him and give him a tight hug ''I'm sorry babe, I just got overwhelmed… after twenty years been single mother, I got nervous and sort of scared to share my daughter with somebody else''

''I understand, love'' Sam smiled and kissed her, as they heard someone approaching. It was Sophie, who got back from her lunch date with Harry and Bill.

''hi guys!'' she said with a smile

''hi'' Donna said, not as jealous as she was a few minutes ago, "did you have fun with Bill and Harry?''

''I did'' Sophie smiled ''but…I had the best for last'' she said and opening her bag, she took out a square frame, with a picture of her, Donna and Sam after the wedding party ''happy father´s day, Papa''

''it´s great…thanks kid!'' Sam gave Sophie a big hug and in response, Donna cleared her throat

''well i… I will let you two alone'' she said quickly and rush away

''what´s the matter with her?'' Sophie asked, raising her eyebrow.

''she´s just jealous'' Sam replied and Sophie laughed

''oh…'' she started ''Sam… Papa, I want to say thank you, not only for coming to the wedding, but to make Mom happy, you two love each other, I know that and I'm glad we have you here with us''

''thank you very much, Sophie, even if you aren´t my daughter, or just 1/3 of my daughter, love you like you´re my whole daughter… you and your mom are the world to me''

''so…i´m not in trouble for sending the invitations?'' Sophie smirked

''No, baby girl. Not at all, you did every one of us a big favor'' Sam said ''now… tell me, what you and Donna do for father´s day for the past 20 years?''

''oh, nothing much…when I was in school I used to give her cards like 'my mom is the best dad ever' or 'happy daddy´s day mommy' and when I finish school then, we usually do nothing the whole day, just sit and watch TV and eat a tray of baklava, I give her gifts... And last year we went to a Bon Jovi concert in Mykonos, she´s fan of him''

''sounds great'' Sam pointed out ''your mom did a very good job raising you''

''Thanks Papa'' Sophie give him a hug and they spend the rest of the evening talking about college and university and of course, Sophie´s plans with Sky.

_/_

Back in her room later that night, Donna found herself lying in her bed, watching 'Golden Girls' and moping around her jealousy toward Sophie, when she heard someone knocking her door. Thinking it was Sam, she just said she was busy, still, a delicious smell following it, nake her change her mind.

''Mom, it´s me, can I come in?'' Sophie step in, carrying a fresh tray of chocolate baklava, their favorite. ''I brought baklava!''

''oh!'' Donna pretended to be bored ''why aren´t you with your dads? They seem much more interesting than me'' Donna said, without looking at her daughter

''oh, mom!'' Sophie couldn´t help but laugh. She placed the tray at the dryer, climb into bed and hold her mother tight. ''why are you jealous?''

''I'm not… I tough you had forgot about me, now that you have three fathers to spend the day with'' Donna confessed and in response, Sophie laugh out loud.

''Mommy, I already told you, I don´t care if Zeus himself or every God of Mount Olympus is my real father, I love you so much and nothing, nor no one, will make me forget about you, ok?'' Sophie asked, and Donna just nodded, relieved that Sophie hadn´t forgotten about her. ''ok, now, what are you watching?''

''oh, nothing, just a rerun of Golden Girls, want to join me?''

''sure'' Sophie Agree ''sixth season, is my favorite'' she said sitting next to her mother.

''oh, you brought Baklava?'' Donna asked

''yep, I made it myself, chocolate flavor'' the girl said, picking up the tray and two forks, so they could eat the sweet, doing what they do best, enjoying a delightful time, as mother and daughter, during Father´s day.

**END**


End file.
